warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Streak
This is inspired by a poem I wrote, below. ---- He Is He was the black against the night He was the white against the light He was the happy in my eyes He was the sadness in my cries He is the white against the night He is the black against the light He is the sadness in my eyes He is the streak on my heart. ---- I first saw him when I was guarding the camp. He was a flash of dark. He was there, then he wasn't. Nothing was disturbed by him. From then on, he occupied my thoughts. Always. I was patrolling the territory when I saw him next. He was a flash of light in my vision, but his dark pelt stood out in my memories. I stopped him when I saw him again. "My name is Blossomheart," I told him, trying to get him to warm up to me. He twitched his whiskers and flicked his tail. "I'm Streak," he replied. I resisted the urge to tell him that I had seen him two times before. He poked my nose with his tail. "You're pretty," he mewed. "If I weren't a rogue, I think I would love you." I sighed and gazed after him as he ran away. A moon later, I still hadn't forgotten him. He was always in my head. I always hoped to see him when I patrolled with my Clanmates. One of these cats: a tom, called Freezetail, liked me a lot. I liked him too- as a friend- and it seemed as if he could be my mate. If Streak hadn't come one night. The night before he asked me to be his mate. "I can't stop thinking about you," Streak had told me. "Blossomheart, I think I love you." I had purred and touched his nose with my tail. "I think I love you, too, Streak." "It's unaminous, then," Streak had mewed. "We think we love each other." He had licked my nose. He had whispered "I love you" in each of my ears. He had walked away. He had left me. I had guarded the camp for the rest of the night in some sort of haze, and when morning came, I had padded into Freezetail's proposal to me. I had to say no. I had to break his heart, you see, because I never loved him like he loved me. I loved Streak. Streak came every day. I would scent him and meet him outside. We would embrace and update each other with glittery eyes. And then, one day, the tradition was interrupted with his announcement: "I don't love you anymore, Blossomheart." He had left me. Forever. I felt the urge to hate him, but I couldn't. I would hurt our kits. Freezetail asked me one more time to be his mate, seeing my sadness. I had to say yes. I told him about the kits. I asked him to be the the father. All of them looked like Streak. All of them reminded me of him. All of them hurt my heart. Category:Fan Fictions